


The Witness To His Sins

by WhisperingKage



Category: Final Fantasy, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would do anything for his mother, anything. She is forced to bear witness as he commits sins for and in her name, when in truth she would rather he just be free. AUish</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witness To His Sins

For the past seventeen years she had been forced to bear witness to his sins. She had been forced to watch as he committed one horrid and evil thing after another. All in her name, for her sake. They both knew he was just using her as an excuse, but she let him. If she didn't she knew he would crack faster, he would shatter beyond repair.

Yes, he was cracking, the pressure and guilt from his sins was slowly breaking him, wearing him down until nothing would be left but a shell to be used by the damn jewel. One day there would be nothing left of him and it saddened her. It also angered her. This was all her fault. In truth it was the jewel's fault, but in the end the blame would always fall onto her.

She thought she could make the perfect wish, one to make the jewel disappear; everyone thought it would be her. She would be the one to end the tragic cycle of hate and loss. They were all wrong. She wasn't strong enough, pure enough, she didn't have enough faith.

The jewel's power consumed her and she became a prisoner to her own body. She remembered that day clearly. She was but sixteen, a child, not much younger than him, and she was full of ideals and hope. Now look at her. Nothing more than a shell of who she used to be. A prisoner of the jewel. A tool.

She had been for so long. She didn't even know how many years had gone by. All she knew was that she had watched over him for seventeen years, at least she thought it had been seventeen, she could be wrong. She really didn't care. All she knew was she had been here for what seemed like a lifetime, if not longer.

During said years of captivity they experimented on her, trying to use the jewel's power for their own evil deeds. It was painful at first and then she went numb. She vaguely recalled the shadows of people, the muffled voices, and disoriented aura's.

The only thing she was really aware of was the fact that the world was crying out around her, it's pain making her suffering seem like nothing. It was dying, she could feel it dying around her and there was nothing she could do about it. What was even worse was that she knew it was her fault.

So she slept, forcing herself even deeper into her prison, so deep that she knew nothing and felt nothing. Until he arrived. She still remembered, he was so small yet he had so much thrust upon him, even though he was but a child. He was about five when he first found her. So pure, so full of hope and life. Over the years it was slowly tainted, by the jewel and by her. He called her his mother, and over time she came to believe he truly was her son, and he vowed to protect her.

The jewel took advantage of him. It seeped into his mind, corrupting him, whispering honey coated promises of power to him, like it did to everyone that had been around her. In time he was committing horrid crimes. Slowly killing himself all for her. It pained her beyond words.

He was nothing more than a tool of the jewel, just like her. Yet unlike her he was able to move around and though she envied him for his freedom she also pitied him. His freedom was his cruse; it let the jewel move around the world and commit horridness acts.

Acts that were beyond words and he had to live with it, yet he took it in stride for he thought it was her will. He loved and though his love was corrupted by the jewel it was strong and she had to admit she loved him as much as he loved her if not more.

So she cried for him, her tears were never noticeable, for she was always stuck in that horrid tank of water, but she did cry for him. Her soul cried out as well wanting to reach out to his and take some of the guilt and hate. Yet, the jewel muffled her cries; she was after all its prisoner, its tool.

So she watched on. Watched as he traveled down the path of self ruin, in the name of love, in her name. She watched as he died piece by piece only for it to be replaced by the tainted will of the jewel. A prisoner of her own body and the jewel.

She watched him slay his best friend.

"I am doing all of this for mother!" Watched as his friend turned betrayed and dying eyes on him.

"I trusted you…" He fell to the ground dead.

She watched as the light in his eyes flickered out, he was gone. His eyes took on a powered hue, the jewel was now in control, it was truly free.

She was no longer needed.

He looked up at her, his eyes flashing with raw tainted power.

"I am free little Miko and you are no longer needed." She knew this, she was actually happy. Finally she would be free.

He raised his arm, his bloody sword glowing with power, he ran at her ready to end her pathetic life. She welcomed it.

Her lips twitched, the first time in years she had been able to even remotely control her own body, she smiled and welcomed her death.

Her release.

Her freedom.

He stopped, dropping his sword to clutch his head in pain. She watched on in confusion.

"S-top." He thrashed in place, his face scrunched up in pain.

"She is useless! No! She is my mother! A weak woman! A broken tool!" She watched with confusion and a small flicker of hope. He was not gone, at least not completely.

"I WILL NOT HARM HER!" He grabbed his head in pain and pulled his own hair, his hand shaking, the internal and external struggle taxing him.

His eyes flashed between the ones she knew so well and the ones she feared. Finally he stopped moving, his body frozen in place. Slowly, ever so slowly, he let his hands fall to his side, a wicked grin on his face.

Her heart stopped.

"You live only because of his…love. You should feel lucky; I have never seen a broken toy so loved. Even so I hope this toy will last longer then you did." With a wicked smile and a flash of eerie, power hungry, eyes he turned on his heel and left her alone the door shutting with a loud and heart stopping thud.

She screamed and pounded on her glass prison, the darkness was overwhelming. Tears leaked freely from her face as she screamed, her voice muffled by the water, and pounded more on the glass, not caring that with each time she rammed her hands against the glass a tendril of pain shot up her arms.

She was free but at what cost?

He was lost, mostly, and she was free but still a prisoner. Yet again the jewel left nothing but heartache and pain in its wake.

She was kept alive, if only on a whim, once in a while she could see a flicker of the young boy who wanted nothing more than a mother's love and then it was gone, replaced by the tainted power of the jewel.

Even now she was forced to bear witness to his sins.


End file.
